Along with the fast development of the society and economy, people become increasingly fond of outdoor recreation activities. Tents are popular, because they are convenient to carry and can provide a temporary outdoor venue for people to rest during outdoor activities. To be conveniently carried around, a tent typically has a small interior space. Other articles can only be placed outside the tent or on the ground inside the tent. Some articles, such as food, may attract ants or other insects, thereby making these articles dirty and leading to waste. In addition, additional lamps are further needed to provide illumination for instance at night, which increases purchase cost and make tents difficult to carry.
The information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.